barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory
Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is in Season 6 of Barney & Friends, It is a remake of the Season 4 episode Becky's Choclate Treats. Plot Charlie Bucket shows up a World in willy Wonka's factory with Barney. Baby Bop, BJ & All there Friends are meet Willy Wonka! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Keesha * Jeff * Jill * Kristen * Danny * Kim * Chip * Hannah * Robert * Stephen * Curtis * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day! # Being Together # It's a Beautiful Day? # Why? # The Candy Man # I Want a Golden Ticket! # Snackin' on Healthy Food # You Might Like Something New # Willy Wonka's Welcome # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Factory Song # I Want It Now/Oompa Loompa # The TV Trouble Song # We're Going Home! # It's Good to be Home! # I Love You Trivia * During "Why?", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "A Very Special Mouse". * Keesha wears the same clothes from First Things First!. And a pony tail. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a pony tail. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a long hair. * Chip wears the same clothes Tick Tock Clocks!. And a short hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes All Mixed Up. And a long hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a short hair. * During "It's a Great Day!", Kids vocal was taken from "A Picture of Health". * This marks the last appearances of Charlie Bucket and Willy Wonka. * This is the first episode where Chip's on crutches. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Round and Round We Go". * Charlie Bucket is a next Child to leave the Classroom and he turns off the lights. * At the end of the Barney doll with a Golden Ticket. * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Snack Time!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Grandparents are Grand! (1999)". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "You've Got To Have Art!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Be My Valentine, Love, Barney". * During "I Love You", Stephen, Curtis, Kim, Robert and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Kristen, Keesha, Danny, Chip, Hannah and Jill are on Barney's left. * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Fairy Tale".